


Vice President

by Anonymous



Series: My Way Series [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nadal's resignation, Roger had a perfect candidate in mind and he knew how to persuade him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice President

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the news of Nadal resigning the job of player council vice president in March 2012. Originally posted on my blog. 少数的中文肉尝试，其实我不会写肉=.=

感到在身后律动的男人停了下来，Novak困惑地睁开了眼，轻轻地磨蹭了几下无言地催促。只是男人依旧没有行动，他扭头，瞥到男人略微扬起的嘴角。Novak对此再清楚不过了，一定是正在盘算什么，而通常盘算的对象都是自己，这是他用身体体验过后得出的教训。  
我想你应该听说了，Rafa辞掉了ATP工会副主席的职务，而你是继任的人选。Roger慢条斯理地说，一本正经得似乎身处什么球员会议，而不是全身赤裸地躺在酒店的床上，手也没有在Novak尾骨处徘徊。  
Novak不明白为什么Roger要在此刻讨论这个话题，但他仍是深吸一口气，努力用最平稳的声音回答，你知道，我对副主席没有兴趣。然而他的身体却不似这般轻松。他不自觉地扭腰，希望得到更多刺激，仅用左手臂撑住身体，右手伸向下企图安抚被冷落的地方，不过Roger更快一步制止了他的行动，引起Novak不满的呜咽声。Roger抓住Novak的手腕拉至头顶，失去了手臂的支撑，Novak只能用肩膀抵着床单。Roger弯下腰，胸膛紧密地贴合在Novak背部，同时注意不要压在Novak右肩上。他亲吻Novak的左肩胛骨，沿着脖子一直吻到他耳根后一小块柔软而敏感的皮肤，只要轻蹭一下便会满意地感到身下的人的颤抖。  
不再考虑一下？Roger问，呼出的温热气息喷在Novak的耳根，让他又忍不住打了一个颤。如果他能看到Roger的表情，会发现他勾起的嘴角加深了笑容，一如他在球场上的优雅风度,让对手看了恨得牙痒，但又为之着迷。不过显然Novak陷在焦躁而空虚的情绪中，一心只想着如何获得释放，有些失神地望向床单，所有的感官全都集中在Roger的触碰上。Roger用单手禁锢住Novak的手腕，腾出右手扳过他的脸颊，温柔地描绘他的嘴唇，舌头探进Novak口中与他交缠在一起。Novak侧身想更靠近Roger，急切地索取些许安慰，引来后者的轻笑。他从Novak的唇角一直吻向他的下颚、脖子，肆意亲吻脖子柔嫩的皮肤，还时不时吮吸轻咬留下红色的印记。同时他的右手漫不经心地在Novak身上游走，抚摸过他的锁骨，然后顺着身体的线条向下，冷冷的指尖触碰在滚烫的肌肤上，不仅无法抚平他体内欲望的火焰，反而愈烧愈烈，手指所到之处无不引起Novak的战栗。Roger的手指划过结实的胸膛，流连在他敏感的腰侧，由于常年运动，腰腹肌肉结实，Roger坏心眼地捏了一把，Novak忍不住弓起身体，却让Roger进入他更深的地方，Novak咬住嘴唇防止自己发出甜腻的呻吟。最终，正如Novak期待的那样，Roger的手指终于包裹住他，他舒服地轻哼一声。  
然而Roger并未展开进一步的动作，Novak扭过身体讨好地吻着Roger的脸颊和唇角，却被轻易避开。  
真的不考虑一下？Roger压低声音在Novak耳边说，平日柔和的男声化作气音，丝丝缠绕耳膜。他含住Novak的耳垂，随后又改成轻咬，Novak只能发出破碎的呜咽声。他想推开Roger，但显然这样屈从的体位控制权并不在他手中，无法释放的欲望更是让人难耐，不过他仍然选择了拒绝，使劲咬紧嘴唇。  
看不惯Novak这么折磨自己，Roger撬开他的嘴唇，有些粗暴地吻他。下身也突然开始了动作，只是缓慢地磨蹭Novak的臀部，在他体内复杂地改变角度，却巧妙地避开重点。手指也来回移动，持续而缓慢，让Novak只觉得快感在体内一点点累积，找不到发泄出口。一吻结束后，Novak就像经过30拍的拉力之后大声地喘着气，呻吟也无法抑制地从口中逸出，染上情欲的脸颊泛着粉红色，绿色的眼眸氤氲了薄薄的水汽，弯曲的双腿开始发软，几乎无法支撑住身体，每个细胞都叫嚣着需要获得解脱。  
来当我的副主席。Roger再次用声音蛊惑着，舌尖过分地伸进Novak的耳朵里，耳边传来湿嗒嗒的水声，让人觉得羞耻，可又舒服得毛骨悚然。我的，这是个奇妙的词，虽然属于某个人似乎带来不平等的屈从感，但莫名地让人觉得安心。Roger加大了动作的幅度，只是右手紧紧箍住他，迟迟无法获得高潮，连快感都变成一种疼痛，Novak的脑袋乱成一摊浆糊，最后一点防线就此崩溃。他终于点头了，很快就被奖励似地亲吻着肩膀，身后的人一次次撞击他想要的一点，握住他的手也灵活地给予刺激，手上由于常年握拍而生出的茧摩擦过顶端，带来一阵阵快意，Novak终于在Roger手里爆发出来，身体控制不住地颤抖，脚趾痉挛地蜷缩在一起，双腿再也支撑不住，整个人倒在床上。Roger又快速抽插了几下也达到了高潮，恍惚间咬住Novak的左肩，引起后者闷哼一声。  
激情过后，两个人找个了舒服的姿势躺着，不顾身上粘腻的汗水四肢交缠在一起。Novak等呼吸平顺了就迫不及待恨恨地抱怨。混蛋！暴君！  
Roger好笑地看着他，手指抚摸他肩上的牙印说，叫我主席，我的副主席。


End file.
